Roses for Rose a Doctor and Rose Valentine's Day
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: The Doctor has a surprise for Rose...


**Here I am, scrambling to write as much fluff as I can before Valentine's Day ends...this might be all I get done today. :'(**

**Short little piece, enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

Rose sat impatiently on the jumpseat; she squirmed and bit her lip eagerly, dying to throw down the blindfold and go after the Doctor.

"Is it…bigger than a loaf of bread?"

There was no reply, of course. He told her he had a surprise for her, and there was nothing he was more serious about than surprises…and perhaps bananas. She wondered if that should concern her.

She raised a hand to push off the blindfold, and then recoiled. If she had to be surprised, it might as well be a surprise.

"Please say _something_," she urged; suddenly, she heard the door open and almost swore.

"Hello, Ro—"

"You were _outside _the _whole time?_" She tore off the blindfold and approached the Doctor, who was bending under the weight of three large, pink paper bags and a bouquet of roses tucked under an arm. "You…_idiot!_ What if something had happened outside—something always _does_—and I didn't even know where you were? What if—if—" She broke off slowly as she finally noticed all that he carried, and swallowed. "Um…Doctor, what is—"

"Valentine's Day!" he exclaimed, grinning and unfazed by her outburst. He carefully put down the bags and ran up to her giddily. "Roses," he said, handing her the bouquet.

"Oh, yeah…'cause I'm Rose," she said, startled as she accepted the bouquet. "Doctor—_you_, doing Valentine's Day? I mean—I'm _not_ complaining." A smile spread wide across her face. "Seriously, _Valentine's Day?_"

"Yep!" The Doctor ran back to the bags and grabbed one. "I looked up everything—_everything_, I already knew a bit of it but some of it's new—people do on Valentine's Day. Lots of chocolate, pink stuff, ribbons, presents, and more chocolate. Humanity has got an _obsession_ with the stuff."

"Chocolate—give. Now." Rose set the roses on the console and snatched the first bag from the Doctor, burrowing within it until she found a large heart-shaped box. Pulling the ends of the ribbon wrapped about it, she pulled off the lid and her mouth watered. "You wonderful Time Lord," she murmured before plucking a chocolate from the inside.

It melted on her tongue, and at the slightest pressure from her teeth the outer shell crumbled in and a flood of warm fudge filled her mouth. She soared to heaven on Earth as she savored the chocolate, until finally it was all swallowed and she breathed slowly.

Chocolate could solve everything.

"What was I saying?" she asked slowly before grabbing another chocolate. The Doctor grabbed her wrist and every molecule of her being told her she would have smote her own mother for that piece of chocolate—but she restrained herself coolly as the Doctor spoke.

"Take it easy on that. That's Astrian Moon chocolate—guess I should've warned you, but that stuff's pretty strong. Three or four are the equivalent of a tall glass of what-did-I-do-last-night-again?"

Rose laughed for several moments, and then hiccupped.

"Oh…that's a bit because the Astrians let their chocolate ferment."

Rose bit her lip, still giggling, and looked through the other things the Doctor brought. "Movies?" she asked, picking her way through the bottom of the bag. "_Titanic_—too sad—_Romeo and Juliet_—are they all tragedies?—_Casanova_—" She broke off, glancing up at the Doctor, then back to the movie, shrugging. "Interesting. But—no. Um…" She pulled a few more out of the way, and finally squeaked with excitement. "_The Lion King II?_ I haven't watched this in _ages!_"

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow at her as she snatched up the movie and bolted to the TARDIS viewscreen. "I just sort of raided the romance section of a used DVD store—I thought that movie was for _kids?_"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Disney doesn't end when you get out of grade school, Doctor—that's a love that lasts forever."

The opening music began to play, and the Doctor grabbed one of the two remaining bags. From within, he pulled a large, thick comforter and several pillows; obviously a bag bigger on the inside. Finally he drew out two tiny bags marked _Condensed Popcorn_ and tossed one to Rose as he set down the comforter and angled the screen so they could see it from the floor.

Rose kicked off her shoes and pulled open her bag. Almost instantaneously it expanded to many times its size, and Rose laughed, eyes wide as she reached in and extracted a handful of buttery popcorn.

"If you want, we can go skiing on Frozar VIII later," the Doctor offered, lying down on top of the comforter. Rose placed herself down beside him, before cuddling into his shoulder. The Doctor turned his face to glance at her, and beaming, he placed a kiss high on her flushed cheek.

"How long is Valentine's Day going to last?" Rose asked curiously, looking over at the Doctor.

"As long as you want," he assured her, kissing her again on the tip of her nose.


End file.
